


Scorned

by Meg13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angsty-ish?, Gen, and hella short, hell hath no fury, you should see her in a crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg13/pseuds/Meg13
Summary: "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."





	Scorned

**SCORNED:**

“Look at what you’ve done,” Lilith purrs, her voice as silken and deadly as a spider’s web. “Look at what you’ve caused. Was it worth it, darling?”

The Beast raises his chin, surveying his adversary - malice and hatred burning contemptuously in his dark, fathomless eyes.

“If you’d just treated me as an equal,” Lilith continues, shaking her head regretfully, her fingertips trailing along his shoulders as she circles him. “After all those centuries of loyal service, of faithfully following orders and bending to your every whim… All I wanted was a crown and a throne of my own.”

She leans forward, her mouth a hair’s breadth from his erect, twitching ear. Her face twists, hatred and resentment replacing the wistful innocence she’d been falsely conveying. “But you gave me nothing.”

Satan grunts when her hand curls around his bicep and her sharp, bloodied nails dig almost painfully into his skin.

“Do you see what your selfishness has done? Do you see how you’ve torn apart your own kingdom?” Lilith hisses, and throws her arms in the air. “All of this - husbands against wives, brothers fighting sisters - because you wouldn’t make me queen.”

“It didn’t have to be this way.” She turns back, chest heaving. “But you forced my hand. You are  _weak_. Your power diminished as you became complacent in your underground kingdom. I, however, have grown  _strong_ during my time on the surface. And now? Now I command legions of followers once loyal to you.”

He growls, a deep rumbling in the back of his throat.

“It’s over.” The corner of her mouth ticks upward into a poisonous, spiteful smirk. “After all - _Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> originally tried to post this on tumblr, but i don't think it posted under the correct tags. or it just sucks. *shrugs*


End file.
